Alucinante entre contactos
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Una negativa se asemeja a una bala disparada, y estaba bien recibir una herida de bala si esta no te atravesaba. Pero a Dante nadie le dijo como se siente negarse a los sentimientos encontrados por alguien. (AriDante) [Reto "Y vivieron infelices para siempre" Del foro "Multifandom is the new Black"]


**What's up all the people!**

Los retos llegan, uno los acepta y cae en la locura. ¡Lo siento, soy muy débil! Y se los recompensaré con más cosas, como es esto, ¡Un nuevo fandom (no tanto, solo tenía ganas de escribir ya de ellos) se hace presente en esta cuenta!

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** _Aristóteles y Dante descubren los secretos del Universo_ , sus personajes y su contexto no me pertenecen para nada, sino al brillante Benjamín Alire Sáenz. De ser mío… Bah, neta no cambiaría nada, es perfecto tal cual es.

 **Este fic participa en el Reto "Y vivieron infelices para siempre" Del foro "Multifandom is the new Black** **"**

 **Advertencias:** Universo canónico. Cómo lo dicta el título del reto, cosas tristes. Spoilers leves del libro (no es tanto, pueden leer esto sin problema y aún disfrutar el libro). Además cambié algunas pequeñas cosas, no me juzguen(?)

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Alucinante entre contactos"**

Aún recordaba la primera vez que habían cruzado miradas.

Dante Quintana todavía podía buscar esos ojos oscuros dentro de su subconsciente, clavarse en ellos cuan salvavidas que era en piscina pública, sin pensarlo, podía hacerlo. Empaparse de él, sentirse suyo, no deseaba nada más en el Universo entero.

Esa sensación de vacío aún recorría todo su abdomen provocando espasmos de adrenalina. Y los destellos alrededor del rostro de su amigo de casi eterna expresión renuente se mantenían a flote. Totalmente era así él.

¿Cómo no enamorarse de una persona que con su perspectiva aumentaba los limites de tu forma de ser? ¿De qué manera podemos evitar caer en la locura tras la ausencia indeterminada de tiempo en conjunto? ¿Cómo es un día sin apreciar la repentina sonrisa del ser querido? Era doloroso, pero satisfactorio cuando ocurría. Cruel la espera, precioso el reencuentro.

Si, así era hablar con él, jugar con él, divagar con él. Así se podía resumir la vida con…

—Aristóteles Mendoza, algún día volveré y tendrás que soportarme.

—¿Siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tan dramáticas? —Dante lo miró rodar los ojos poniéndolos en blanco con una sarcástica sonrisa extraña— ¡Sólo vete!

—Ni lisiado me perdonas ninguna…

—¡Más respeto para los lisiados! Es una herida de guerra.

Observó la pierna enyesada en el incómodo botín, el recuerdo de _ese_ accidente le invadió, la culpabilidad que sintió en ese momento, las peleas estúpidas por un tema tan bobo, los juegos que inventaban lanzando sus propios zapatos a la calle (Quintana siempre teniendo excusas para poder estar descalzo). Cada día de pequeñas aventuras inexplicables.

El joven Mendoza casi cae de bruces tras el abrazo-embestida que su amigo le había dado, ambos sintieron la bendita nostalgia golpeando sus cuerpos.

—Más te vale escribirme, Ari.

—No me digas que hacer.

Un último saludo salió disparado entre sus manos antes de que el más alto de ambos subiera al viejo coche de sus padres que lo esperaban tras darle su tiempo de despedida solo con él.

—¡Escríbeme!

La mano siendo agitada en el aire con su torso saliendo por la ventana, el auto recorriendo la espera a nuevos horizontes con rumbo a la ciudad del viento.

Y el corazón que antes corría como locomotora, había perdido su carbón para moverse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De verdad, Dante hubiera deseado tener esa clase de despedida al menos, donde pudiera transmitirle su sentir. ¿Por qué no podía ser un final de película como el de esas que su madre veía mientras acariciaba el cabello de su papá con cariño? ¿Por qué no tenía a Ari recostado en sus piernas, cepillando con sus propios dedos ese negro y sedoso pelo?

¿Cómo le haces para no extrañar a alguien con todas tus ansias?

En algún segundo tendría que hallar la forma, aunque por el rato que ya tenía fuera de El Paso, residiendo en Chicago, en una escuela nueva, con amistades interesantes, fiestas entretenidas, experiencias nuevas en todos los sentidos, y todo el arte que podía concebir con su habilidad. No llegaba el día en que dejará de anhelar la voz del moreno muchacho atravesando sus oídos.

Cada mañana empezaba a escribir en su cuaderno las travesías vividas que tanto deseaba contarle.

" _Querido Ari, todo el mundo tiene fiestas por aquí..."_

" _Querido Ari. ¡Hoy probé mi primera cerveza! Decidí que soy más un hombre de vino…"_

" _Querido Ari: En la fiesta, me ofrecieron un porro. Le di una calada o dos… Mamá se sentiría decepcionada si lo supiera…_ _"_

Deseaba tanto que este le respondiera. Aún así nunca lo hacía.

" _Querido Ari, espero que hayas recibido mis cartas. Está bien, ese fue un comienzo falso. Por supuesto que recibiste mis cartas. No voy a analizar por qué no me has contestado..."_

Claro que lo iba a analizar, quería saber como estaba, si lloraba por las noches. Si sufría pesadillas. Incluso quería saber si tan solo pensaba en su persona al menos un octavo de lo que él lo tenía en la mente. Demasiados "Querido Ari" acumulados agobiaban su cabeza.

Unos cuantos días, semanas, casi meses de mandar cartas sin recibir respuesta. Un tiempo de resignación por nunca tenerlas.

Un tiempo sin saber de Aristóteles Mendoza le era una eternidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la semana siguiente recibió una postal con poca información en ella.

Ari, siempre había sido un muchacho de pocas palabras.

Las pesadillas lo abrumaban, los deseos de conocer la historia completa sin tapujos de su hermano mayor, el inicio de su ciclo escolar en un año más de secundaria.

Y las malditas ganas de querer conocer y besar a una chica que llamaba su atención.

El rectángulo de cartoncillo con la imagen de Texas impresa crujió entre sus dedos que con fuerza se apretujaban a su alrededor. Y las lágrimas traicioneras rodaron en sus mejillas evocando el anhelo de ser él un causante de esas ganas de besar.

Su madre preguntó el motivo de su llanto esa noche. Sabiamente lo adjudicó a la extrañeza de su antiguo hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Volver al barrio en El Paso se sintió como algo asombroso, como si en realidad nunca se hubiera ido. Era estar en casa con la plenitud de la compañía de su amigo en carne propia, abrazos de bienvenida y calurosas palabras de aprecio. Dos años eran nada.

Los tiempos volvían a su cauce llenos de tantas memorias, Aristóteles estaba más ancho, su espalda era cuadrada entre esos músculos que se torneaban. Se encontraba en una forma espléndida, reanimada por el moreno tono de su piel, además del largo cabello que en ese momento ataba en una coleta hacia atrás. En cambio Dante se sentía un enclenque como decía cada día: "flaco, aperlado, y larguirucho" había dicho su contemporáneo golpeando sus costillas amistosamente.

Le dio nuevamente una mirada, estaba tan atractivo y cambiado, pero aún mantenía esa sonrisa canalla de niño problemático.

Seguía siendo Ari, el Ari que en sueños le arropaba en caricias delicadas, largas, tendidas en la suave colchoneta de su casa, tomando sus labios como suyos, reclamándolos con placer ante un gustoso choque en la cabecera de su cama. Tendría que cambiar su imagen actualizando la base de datos en su cerebro para cuando utilizara esos pensamientos para…

Sacudió la cabeza despejándose, no era el momento para opinar mentalmente consigo sobre esas cosas.

La tarde pasó entre jugueteos con Patas —la perra que Ari había adoptado—, y conversaciones existenciales, fuera en el jardín de la antigua casa de Dante, describieron todo sobre los asombrosos descubrimientos que habían hecho en estos tiempos sin verse.

Definitivamente sentirse cerca de él lo hacía estallar entre el estúpido revoloteo de golondrinas, dignas mencionadas dentro de los poemas de Bécquer que leía en ratos de aburrimiento entre sus fantasías.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo corre, la juventud adolescente te sobrepasa, estirando tu altura, consumiendo espacios antes limpios de piel ahora con protuberancias o marcas de acné.

La tarde de los tres días siguientes, Dante no pudo quedarse con las ganas de intentar aclarar sus dudas, era ahora o nunca que debía comprobarlo. Un pesar en el que " _me gustas_ " no era suficiente, debía besarlo, moriría de no hacerlo. A como dé lugar.

—¿No te molesta que sea _gay_?

—¿Debería importarme, Dante?

Ambos torcieron en un gesto de complicidad. La boca de su amigo se crispó buscando decirle algo.

—Pregunta indiscreta, ¿Cómo te das cuenta que eres _gay_?

—Besando lo descubres supongo. En realidad no sé si sea realmente _gay_ , las chicas me siguen pareciendo atractivas.

Esa respuesta había parecido muy convincente. Sin embargo los ojos del más bajo no parecían complacidos.

—Tal vez necesitas besar más personas… —Fue lo que dijo Ari.

—O besar a alguien que en realidad me conozca.

Dante estaba creando una oportunidad imperdible. Ari abrió los ojos desconcertado sin mirarlo directamente hasta que se vio obligado a hacerlo, sinceramente no es como que no se hubiera visto venir las negativas del tema/idea que había conectado sin decirlo.

Como quiera Dante las tenía de ganar a sabiendas de que su camarada era incapaz de darle un "no" concreto. Para él siempre era ganar cuando de ideas convencidas se trataba.

Gracias a una fuerza indescriptible, a regañadientes, Aristóteles había aceptado su oferta para un realizar aquel experimento.

—¿No intentarás nada extraño? —Preguntó Ari colocándose frente a él después de bajarse de la silla de oficina de la habitación de Dante, viéndolo hacia arriba, la diferencia de alturas no era tanta, pero al menos lo suficiente como para verlo de otra perspectiva, con su piel amarillenta y sus pómulos rosados evidenciando la pena.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien… —Respondió el más bajo cerrando los ojos, expectante pero nada ansioso.

Su garganta, sentía el temblor del nerviosismo en el cogote. Las manos se retorcían buscando como acariciar la suave tez del moreno, le tomó una larga inspiración reunirse de valentía para acercarse. Con ambas manos libres apartó los mechones estorbosos de su rostro e inclinó la cabeza buscando como encajar en la forma de los labios del contrario.

La vista era asombrosa, el panorama divino, ni que decir del momento en que sus bocas se juntaron.

Esa sensación intangible de calidez acompañada de una cercanía alucinante; Esa era la palabra: Alucinante. Alucinante era el movimiento que concebía la unión de aquellos trozos de piel, que con picardía perdían dulzura para concentrarse en la lujuria oculta en sus deseos, Aristóteles abría su boca tras la experimentada mordida en su labio inferior recibida con perspicacia, la lengua de Quintana pasaba rozando sus dientes que no daban paso al jugueteo esperado.

El hormigueo en su piel se veía constante gracias al calor producido del momento, retorciéndose entre las manos que sostenían los pliegues de su camiseta con fuerza renuente. Tenía tanta suerte de que su mente aún se acordase de que se encontraba de pie, puesto que sus rodillas hacían hasta lo imposible para mantenerse fuertes contra las sensaciones tan increíbles en su cuerpo.

La magia de la energía ilimitada se inflamaba de valor cuando entre tragos amargos de licor descubres novedades infinitas sobre tu sexualidad y la de otros.

La diferencia está en que él no estaba ebrio, ni Ari lo estaba tampoco.

Una fuerza descomunal para el tiempo se hizo presente, con los ojos oscuros clavándose con rabia en su mirada chocolatada. Rabia combinada de coraje, ira chocando con felicidad. ¿Así se siente el odio en su más puro esplendor? ¿Da tanto miedo como lo veía anticipado en sus pensamientos?

—No soy gay, y no me gustas, Dante. —Dijo Mendoza restregando sus labios con amargura tras el contacto que antes intentó mantener, sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo, y las emociones del recién llegado estaban a todo motor.

El dolor de verse apartado por su mejor amigo cayó en su sistema como un balde de agua helada traída exclusiva del Himalaya.

—Era una maldita broma, Ari.

La respuesta seguía sin complacerle, las manos de Ari temblaban apretando sus propios nudillos, el sudor del nerviosismo se hizo presente cuando con movimientos veloces su interés amoroso tomaba la sudadera que traía consigo y las llaves de su camioneta para salir del lugar, dejándolo solo, alborotado con sus dedos rozando el antiguo contacto entre sus bocas.

Se había guardado su amor no correspondido con una sonrisa vacía, lo cuál intentaba reconfortar al muchacho que salió de su cuarto tan perdido. Despidiéndose con "hasta mañana" nada asegurado de verdad.

" _Era una maldita broma, Ari."_ Repitió de nuevo dentro de su cabezota.

¿Cuándo podría decirle que lo amaba apropiadamente? La respuesta era nunca. Nunca iba a saberlo, si con ello se veía feliz. No podía forzarlo, no podía apegarse a alguien que posiblemente en ningún escenario estaría con él.

Lentamente cayó en el tapete del suelo de duela en su alcoba, abrazando sus rodillas hasta mantenerlas en su mentón sosteniendo su rostro empapado de choques eléctricos en forma de agua. Agradeció que su casa estuviera sola. Las energías del cielo le daban la oportunidad de despedirse de la ilusión de haber amado.

Cayó dormido a la hora pensando en un antiguo escrito, que como alguna vez había leído, una negativa se asemeja a una bala disparada. Estaba bien recibir una herida de bala si esta no te atravesaba.

Y en definitivo, por Ari estaría dispuesto a recibirlas todas y cada una de ellas aunque eso significara su eterna tristeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así se acaba. La verdad el drama no creo que sea mi fuerte, pero me esforcé bastante por sacar lo mejor, **está hecho con amor y dolor**.

¿Les agradó? ¿Les dejo ciegos de lo mucho que lo odiaron?

¡Déjenme un **review** o manden **PM**! Me gustaría saber su sincera opinión, más porque es el primer fic que hago de este par, del cual espero escribir más.

¡Hoy también tenemos canción random!

" _And I've always lived like this, kee-ping a confortable… Distance. And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content, with loneeeeeliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk…"_

"The Only Exception" de Paramore. Acorde al tema como debe de ser, señores. En serio debo repetirles que el libro es fabuloso y que se convirtió en automático en uno de mis favoritos de la historia. **Si no lo han leído, lo súper mega recomiendo con la fuerza de más de mil Soles.**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
